The present invention relates to a data displaying device for bidirectionally communicating with a far end service station by wired or wireless way.
In the environment of a point-to-point massage communication, for example a computer communicating with a far end network serve through a network, or a mobile phone or signaling device performing a two-way communication with a far end service station, the problem about the bandwidth of a network is often annoying a service provider.
For example, in a service station for providing the marketing price of stocks. conventionally, in general the service station transmits modified data to users from time to time. If a broadcasting (unidirectional) way is adapted, no problem is induced. But if the communication is a two-way (bidirectional) communication, some problems are generated. Since many users use the system at the same time, and therefore transmitting data is too large to cause problems of insufficient bandwidth. However, since point-to-point communication has its own special advantages, and moreover, Internet is more and more popular nowadays, point-to-point communication is an important communication way. Furthermore, mobile phones (also a point-to-point communication) are also a popular communication way, this further increases the problem of insufficient of bandwidth. Thus, it has an eager demand for solving such a problem.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to provide a data displaying device for bidirectionally communicating with a far end service station by wired or wireless way.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a data displaying device, wherein according to the data set displayed on the screen, the data displaying device selectively emits a request updating signal to a service station to request the service station to transfer part of updating data. Thus, the service station may reduce the transfer data amount greatly, and thus the load of bandwidth is decreased.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a data displaying method, which is performed by software programs, thereby, the data required is reduced greatly.
In order to achieve above object, a data displaying device for bidirectionally communicating with a far end service station by wired or wireless way. The device includes a screen, a switch, a processor, a transceiver, display moving keys, a first memory, and a second memory. After the display moving keys are clicked, processor determines whether a request signal is emitted. If it is determined to emit a request signal, the request signal includes the range of data to be updated, and the range of data to be updated includes the data displayed on the screen at present.
The method disclosed in the present invention will actively or passively check whether the display moving key is actuated. If yes, then it will determine whether a request updating signal should be emitted. Otherwise, it will keep on checking whether the display moving key is actuated. However, although various ways may be used to determine when a request updating signal should be emitted, in the present invention, it is suggested to determine whether the boundary of the data to be displayed next is near or reaches the boundary of the previous updating data. If yes, then emitting a data request signal to the service station. Such a judgement is not conventional, namely, the basis for determining xe2x80x9csending a request updating signalxe2x80x9d is not only dependent on time.
The present invention will be better understood and its numerous objects and advantages will become apparent to those skilled in the art by referencing to the following drawings in which: